Modjera
Overview Modjera was a horned lizard raised in captivity to be used as a test subject by the Earth Defense Force. The planned purpose for Modjera's mutation was to create an organic guardian monster after countless failed mechs. Eventually, the monster became larger than estimated and was able to escape in a rampage. Modjera's enhancements did not stop at its growth and strength however, as the capabilities of its brain were also heightened, leading it to develop an advanced sense of self awareness. Realizing it had been treated as a mere lab rat, it is filled with hatred and makes it its life purpose to destroy the very group which created it. Origins Modjera was caught as a juvenile by scientists for the EDF in the United States, in central Texas, for genetic experimentation and tested exposure to radiation with the reasoning of creating a monster of their own. It was raised and nurtured in captivity for several years until it had fully matured, as testing on a less developed subject could lead to potential harm and failure of the experiment. Once adulthood had been achieved for the creature, it was exposed to a moderate sample of radiation with the hopes of it mutating. Ultimately, the group's tests were successful, Modjera beginning to rapidly mutate, providing it with astounding enhancements including massive growth, thickening of its spines and armor, and an increase in intellectual capacity and functionality. So much so, that the now "monster" had become dangerously large, and to the horror of all around it, was able to break free from the humans' control and embark on a violent rampage through the facility. Continuing its growth in a less controlled environment meant the creature picked up a more primal sense of being and developed self awareness. Because of this, Modjera became a hatred-filled grotesque rage monster of mass destruction and murder; unstoppably advancing through countless cities and taking its anger out on other kaiju, decimating them with ease, and slowly making its way to the epicenter of destruction: the headquarters of the EDF. Energy System Modjera prides itself on using the strengths of others for its own agenda. The monster has two thick plates on its forearms which can deflect most radiation beams from other kaiju. Furthermore, due to its mass exposure to radiation in the past, Modjera can absorb the beams used on him and use the energy which comes from it to produce a concentrated atomic weapon of its own. However, this energy cannot sustain life in Modjera, as internally it is still but a lizard which requires sustenance. Ranged Combat In addition to being able to reflect and absorb the beams and rays of opposing creatures, it can also detach certain less-vital plates on its body to launch at foes. Grappling Thanks to Modjera's enhanced intellect, if given the chance it can analyze its opponent and look for possible vulnerabilities. Typically, the primary way to subdue a monster whether it be temporary or not, is to attack their legs or arms to topple them over. Modjera often employs this knowledge during combat. Melee Combat Modjera is incredibly strong and is protected by tough armor impenetrable by most. Due to these factors, Modjera often engages in melee combat, usually prevailing. In addition, his skin is covered with sharp spines which give his blows an extra deadliness. Weaknesses Modjera is plagued with the weaknesses of any average animal, including a requirement to eat and drink regularly and most fatal of all, his body can only take and manipulate so much radiation. Although his ability to return enemy fire is extremely powerful, if performed too many times in a row or sustained for too long it may lead to serious internal injury or in the worst case scenario, death. Gallery Modjera (OG).png|Initial sketch by OgreTusk Modjera.png|Finalized concept by OgreTusk External Links *Original thread (old) Category:Monster Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Mutant Category:Male kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju